Shapeshifters
by the truth of night's song
Summary: Leah and Embry are different from the rest of the pack. Embry has no Quileute blood and Leah is a girl. So why did they phase? Maybe the reason is because they are true shifters, meaning they're a little more than human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Please enjoy this story. Criticism is welcome, but please, no flames. This my first fanfiction, so keep that in mind when you read it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Percy Jackson.**

Leah's POV:

"The Volturi and their newborn army are coming today." Carlisle announced. Yeah, we got it.

The Volturi had gotten wind of Jacob's imprint Renesmee, Edward and Bella's daughter. They saw fit to come and destroy all of us. The Cullens were trying to gather witnesses to come to their aid, and we were going to help if it came to a fight.

I growled under my breath, as did Embry. We wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for the stupid 'transform when angry' thing.

Let me give you the short version. You know the Greek and Roman gods from mythology? Well, they're real, and still alive. Sometimes they come down to earth and 'hook up' with mortals. The results are demigods, half mortal, half god kids that get chased around and eaten by monsters. In order to survive, we go to a special training camp every year. It's the only safe place for kids like us- well, as safe as you can be surrounded by sword-wielding maniac kids with ADHD and dyslexia. Embry and I are demigods- me a daughter of Ares, and Embry a son of Mars. Which is why we can shift into different animals.

Some kids get special powers based on who their godly parent is. For instance, Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon, and the most powerful demigod in history, can breathe underwater, create earthquakes and hurricanes, control water, and cause occasional volcanic eruptions. Leo Valdez, a son of Hephaestus, can control and summon fire. Piper McLean, a daughter of Aphrodite, can charm-speak people. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, can summon precious gems and metals. Her Greek brother Nico di Angelo can control the dead. Their sister Emma Black is literally the shadow princess.

Some children of Ares can shape shift. Sometimes, if we get mad enough, we phase into the animal that can handle the anger the best. One day, I was with the pack. I was only there to tell Seth something. Jacob pissed me off and I turned into a wolf. They thought I was one of them. And now I was stuck with the idiots.

The same thing happened to Embry. One day in school, Embry got really mad because his dyslexia and ADHD were both acting up. He went outside, became a wolf, and Sam thought he was part of the pack.

I don't understand why they didn't notice we weren't like them. We didn't have to undress when we shifted- our clothes changed with us. Our wolf forms sometimes looked different. They would come across animals that weren't wolves that had the same scent as us when we weren't with them. They could only hear the thoughts we wanted them to hear. Edward couldn't read our minds most of the time. I'm a girl, and Embry's from a different tribe. I swear, they're stupider than monsters that we fight.

"Does anyone volunteer to stay and protect those in our family that can't join us in the battle?" Sam asked, jolting me out of my thoughts. I snorted. Of course he would send some people to protect the imprints that wouldn't even be targeted.

"I'll do it." I raised my hand. They all stared at me. They thought I hated most of the imprints, that I was jealous of them, but in truth that was only a cover story.

"Ok. Anyone else?' Sam asked slowly.

"Why did you volunteer?" Embry whispered to me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Because it'll be easier to slip away." I hissed.

"Oh. Duh." He muttered. Then he put his hand up. "I'll do it." 

The pack looked at us suspiciously. Normally we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves this way.

"Ok then. You two will stay on the reservation for the duration of the fight. Everyone but Embry and Leah needs to meet back here in an hour." Sam said. The rest of the pack walked off somewhere. Embry and I shifted into birds and flew off to the place where the demigods were meeting to go over the plan.

You see, the gods thought that it would be a good time to introduce our species to the vampire world. And what better way to do it than through fear?

In the clearing stood a bunch of demigods. These were the people that would be doing the presentation with us.

"Hey Embry, Leah." Percy said. We nodded and went to stand with Clarisse and Frank, the two other shape-shifting Ares kids that were here.

"Ok. Now that everyone's here, we can begin. First, let's make a list of the people present." Annabeth said. About 20 ADHD-filled minutes later, we had the list:

Poseidon- Percy Jackson

Zeus- Thalia and Jason Grace, Amy Morgan

Hades- Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo, Emma Black

Dionysus- Pollux Smith, Summer Greenstone, Amelia Rivers, Melissa Brandon, Molly Harper

Hermes- Connor and Travis Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Max Henderson, Abigail Basques, Madeline and Madison Garrison

Hephaestus- Leo Valdez, Nyssa Embers, Harley Copper, Mack Johnson, Caroline Reed

Ares- Clarisse La Rue, Frank Zhang, Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, Adam Kayas, Brett Cooper

Apollo- Will Solace, Vanessa Cinders, Aisha Song, Aiden Ming, Jade North

Hera- Grace Prince, Victoria Peterson, Alison Gates, Aaron Young, Chase Parker

Hestia- Alexis Porter, Alyssa Goldberg, Tyler Anderson, Griffin Campbell, Kyle West

Demeter- Katie Gardner, Miranda Middlebury, April Winters, Carter Wright, Eric Davidson

Athena- Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Booker, Hannah Cheng, Sophia Roberts, Marcus Watson

Artemis- Phoebe Moonshine, Olivia Nile, Raven Hunt, May Wilson, Amber Miller, Lily Ramirez, Cora Murphy

Aphrodite- Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Ellie Moore, Lacy Valentine, Mitchell Saylor, Michael King

Soon the list was complete. "Ok. Now does-" Annabeth didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. She was interrupted by Kim bursting into the clearing. Yes, the same Kim as Jared's imprint. That was why I didn't hate her. I couldn't. She shared my secret life.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get away from the others. This whole imprinting thing can be a bit of a pain." She apologized. Kim walked over to stand with the other Demeter kids. Annabeth added the name 'Kim Collins' to the list.

"Ok. Let's go over the plan one more time." Annabeth said. We all groaned. So then we reviewed the plan for six painstaking hours - or maybe it was just 10 minutes. When you have ADHD, it can be hard to tell the difference.

"We have half an hour before the Volturi arrives. We should get in position." Percy said. Everyone broke into a run. The clearing was five miles away, and we would have to walk there later so they couldn't hear us.

Our group got to the clearing a whole thirty seconds before the evil vamps did. Then we waited for _hours_ until Jasper finally came. You see, Jasper is a son of Zeus. He's very nice, and always spars with Embry, Kim and I when no one else is around. Therefore, he's the only vamp I don't hate.

After what felt like a millennia passed by, Jasper and his mate Alice came into the clearing. The Hermes and Demeter groups had to carefully move out of the way so the pair didn't come in contact with them.

"We have proof that Nessie won't be a danger to our secret." Alice said. She brought out some guy named… what was it… Neil? Nathan? Nick? Oh, whatever. She brought out the other little vampy spawn and his guardian. They gave Aro this whole speech about how Nessie wasn't dangerous. Lucky for us, it didn't work.

What? If their plan had worked, we wouldn't be able to do our big intro thing. Besides, the girl would live in the end. It was just a matter of how many of the Volturi would survive.

"Give up. You're out of ideas, out of plans, out of options. Whichever one you pick. You aren't going to survive this. Hand over the girl, and we will spare those that are innocent." Aro said. Yeah right. He'd destroy them all before they could blink.

Alice slowly walked back over to her family, wanting to spend her final moments with them. But Jasper didn't follow her. Good. He remembered the plan.

"Well then it's a good thing we have one last card to play." Jasper said, to the surprise of everyone in the clearing.

"Jasper. Come on." Alice hissed. He ignored her.

"This last option can lead to a lot of destruction. I'll give you one last chance to walk away." He looked Aro in the eye, his face void of any emotion.

The vampire laughed. "Please. As if anyone could defeat us." He chuckled.

Jasper grinned evilly. "All right. Suit yourself. When you're about to die, don't come begging for mercy." He laughed and spun on his heel, transforming into wind. With a slight rustle of the leaves that still clung to the trees, he was gone. The vamps stared at the spot where Jasper had just been standing in awe and confusion.

The vampire became solid again a few yards to my right, next to the rest of the children of Zeus. Jasper gave a quick high-five to his siblings. Then he began the next stage of the plan.

"You see, there are other things out there. Not just vampires, humans, mutts and half vamps. You would never find them. No, they're too smart to let others figure out their secret and live." Jasper's voice was extremely loud and seemed to come from nowhere. This was the work of a little godly magic. They, too, wanted to scare the hell out of these creatures and let them know who was best.

The next person to speak was Embry. We figured it would freak them out the most if people some of the ones in the clearing knew did the announcements. "Have you ever heard of Greek Mythology? The twelve Olympian gods and goddesses? The titans? The minor gods? They're all real."

"And they're still alive. They move to wherever the flame of western civilization is the strongest. Right now, that's America." Kim's voice rang out.

"One last thing you should know. In the so-called myths, what was the most popular thing the gods did? Oh, that's right, go down to earth and hook up with mortals. News flash: they never stopped." I said.

"The people you're about to see are the children of the gods. We're called halfbloods- half mortal, half god." Annabeth's voice was loud and clear. We ran out of people they knew. It seemed like a good idea to have our leaders say some things.

"And let me tell you something. We've fought worse than a bunch of parasites that think they're 'all that'." That was Percy. Obviously. Only he would dare say that to any monster, even if it was true.

The first group stepped out, weapons in hand. "Artemis." They said, an arrow already notched in each of their bows. The girls were ready to shoot at a moment's notice. A silver glow emitted from the group.

We were next. Our group stepped out from behind the trees. Frank, Embry, Clarisse, and I shifted into a few different animals before becoming human again. The others fought a mini battle behind us. "Ares." The pack's faces were hilarious.

The list went on. Each group stepped up, said their godly parent/patron. The Aphrodite kids snapped their fingers and were in ancient Greek style dresses and armor respectively. With another snap of the fingers, it was gone. The Dionysus kids made a bunch of grapevines grow. The older Athena kids made use of the mind-reading gift every worthy Athena kid gets at the age of 17 while the others fought with their weapons. The Apollo cabin glowed like the sun and showed off their accuracy with a bow. Leo set his hair on fire while the rest made a sword in five seconds, using the flame on his head to heat the metal. Hestia's kids made flames dance in their eyes. The Demeter cabin strangled an enemy vampire and ripped his head off with plants. The Hera kids just kind of stood there. The Hermes children made use of their stealing talents. The took Aro's watch, Bella's necklace, Renesmee's hair pin, Caius' wrist band, and basically everyone's cell phone and wallet. Then only the children of the big three had to go.

The Hades kids were first. Hazel and Nico came out of the trees. Emma came out through a shadow. Hazel stepped up first. She raised her hands, and the biggest jewels you've ever seen came out of the ground. Rubies, sapphires, diamonds, emeralds, and plenty more made their way out of the ground. With a flick of her wrist, Hazel made them all explode. Nico was next. He stabbed the ground with his sword and a bunch of skeletons rose from the hole he created. They fought a little battle and left. Last was Emma. She went over to a shadow and fixed it to look like a dagger. She touched it and it became real. Emma threw it over the clearing and into a tree. It stuck. She clenched her hand and the dagger melted into a shadow, leaving a slit in the tree from the knife. "Hades". They said together.

Next came the Zeus children. Once all four were in the clearing it was non-stop pain for anyone near them. Thalia shocked a group of nearby vampires. Jason flew around. Amy created a mini tornado and Jasper summoned lighting. It struck right in between the good vamps and the bad vamps making them all jump. It left a charred spot on the ground. He chuckled. "Wow I missed doing that." The four stood in a clump. "Zeus." They chanted.

Last but not least was Percy. At first he didn't come out. Then a huge hurricane hit around us. Water enveloped the clearing. An earthquake shook the ground. Different pictures were made out of water- a horse galloping across the field, monsters, Percy fighting Kronos, others fighting in the war, Annabeth hanging of the edge of a hole I somehow knew led to Tartarus. When the images were gone, a clump of water gathered in the spot Percy was supposed to stand. It slowly molded into the rough outline of a human. Then the characteristics became more defined, the water grew thicker and more solid, and it gained color. Soon enough it was Percy. With the flick of his wrist, it was all gone. The hurricane disappeared, the earth slowly stopped shaking, and many evil vampires that had been destroyed by the water whirling around at full force… stayed in pieces. Their expressions were priceless.

Percy just moved his hair out of his eyes so he could see. "Poseidon." He said simply, as if nothing had just happened.

Everyone's eyes nearly bugged out of their heads. I chuckled under my breath. Man, it was good be on this side of things for a change.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is much shorter than the one last time. It was supposed to be one-shot, so I made it longer. I'm so happy that you guys liked the story and want me to continue it. What kind of writer would I be if I didn't oblige? Here's the next chapter:**

**I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson.**

No one's POV:

The vampires stood completely still. No sound could be heard but the wolves and demigods' beating hearts and breath.

Never before had the vampires seen such a display of talent before. Sure, many vampires possessed extraordinary talents, but most of them weren't so perfect. Their powers were often missing an element; that Egyptian one that could control the elements wasn't immune to fire and could accidentally kill himself fairly easily. The vision lady could show people her intentions and deepest desires in her mind if she wasn't completely focused on showing them the correct image. The same goes for Renesmee. Yes, the demigod's talents were much better in comparison.

For example, Aro could only hear thoughts when he touched someone, and if they didn't want him in their mind, all they needed to do was keep their distance or put in a little effort on blocking their mind; although most didn't know this, and made no point to try, believing it to be useless. Edward's gift allowed him to read everyone's minds at once and see their thoughts from a distance, but all one needed to do to evade him was stay a few miles away or push him out. These… Athena kids, on the other hand, they seemed to have no problem entering the mind and searching through their memories. It was a perfect combination of the two mind readers' gifts, and allowed the gifted one to look at selective memories instead of all of them. They had demonstrated their battle skills as well, showing that even if one managed to summon up the strength and concentration needed to prevent them from entering, said person would be completely occupied and unable to escape the deadly strike. Even the Ares children had it better off than those shape-shifting wolves. They had skill as well as strength and many could shift into a large variety of animals, not just one.

Yes, this was the most impressive power presentation the Volturi had ever seen. Never before had such amazing powers existed. And never before had they been possessed by creatures with beating hearts.

Which is why Aro wanted them. Badly. He wanted to control that army so badly he could barely breathe. Luckily he didn't need to.

Cauis touched his "brother's" hand. Aro watched as all of the thoughts he had seen a thousand times previously went by- another drawback of his power; whether he liked it or not, he saw every single memory of the person's life every time he touched them, meaning if he touched someone's hand more than once he saw their entire life over and over again- before it finally showed that Cauis was thinking along the same lines as he himself was. If they could take control of this group, they would never be questioned again. No one would ever even try to resist. None of the madness they had just witnessed would occur again. Even the Cullen Clan wouldn't try anything.

Unfortunately they seemed very confident that no one would be able to beat them. And then there was the Cullen boy- Jasper. Aro wasn't sure whether he made their job harder or the ultimate reward better. Perhaps it was both. Jasper knew the strength of the Volturi, meaning he _could_ warn his friends against fighting them, but seeing their over-confident army and the fact that they were already standing up to them, Aro realized this was unlikely. It was more likely that Jasper would tell his companions Aro's- their- weaknesses. But Jasper's very existence proved that these… half-bloods could be Turned and new powers could be added to the old. They would have more than one gift, more than any vampire before. But even if they did bow down to him at first, sooner or later they would begin to believe that they were more powerful and could overthrow him at any time. If Aro could only control them, he would be the most powerful man in the world. Forget keeping the vampire's existence hidden from the humans, he would rule Earth. Nothing could stop him!

Except for maybe those weird deities the half-bloods spoke so highly of… what did they call them? The Olympian gods and goddesses? Or if one translates their speech correctly… as they would call them, their mom and dad? If they could create such amazing children, surely they must be exceptionally powerful themselves- no, no one is more powerful than Aro himself. Surely that is correct? Yes, it is true- these gods pose as no threat. Aro stands at the top, and he was going to show those half-bloods he was not someone to mess with.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long- this isn't my primary story and I don't have much inspiration for this one. Keep in mind I probably won't be updating this for a while, but review make me write faster. R&R!**

I don't own Twilight or PJO/HOO.

Aro opened his mouth to speak. "Half-bloods." He announced. "I give you one chance to lay down your weapons and join us as part of our guard. If you do not, we will be forced to destroy you."

This was extremely stupid of him. Even if he had his full guard, they would not have been able to take them down. Maybe if the half-bloods' numbers were smaller, say, one demigod to six or seven vampires would they stand a chance, but Aro didn't have close to that amount.

Thalia burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me? We destroyed half of your little army when we did our spectacular entrance. We weren't even trying! How are you going to defeat us when we are?" She was right; a little under half of Aro's staff remained- in fact, the only ones still standing were Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri (who looked quite upset for some reason; was his gift not working correctly?), Chelsea, Santiago, Marcus, Cauis, a handful of others, and Aro himself.

Aro glared at them. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"Because you suck at ruling," Percy stated. "Every time someone breaks a rule, even if it's a minor one and can easily be explained to the mortals and/or they've never been told the rules, you go out and destroy them. That isn't fair- sometimes you need to explain the rules and give them another chance. Otherwise there's no respect and every time someone confronts you it's out of fear and desperation to survive. Then you end up with this." He gestured behind him. "Occasionally you need to take another route."

Nico glared at them and said, "Plus you send people out to collect food for you, which is unfair and ridiculous. You have to at least give your prey a chance to fight back. At least they do that right." He gestured to the 'vegetarians' behind him.

"See, Aro. There are benefits to vampire vegetarianism," Carlisle said. How cute. He thought he was winning.

"Like you're any better!" Phoebe shouted.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked.

"Phoebe is right!" Thalia yelled at the five hundred year old vampire. "Your so-called 'world-friendly' feeding habits are destroying nature! You are killing all of the animals in my lady's kingdom." She looked at the vampires' stares. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm Lady Artemis' lieutenant?" She pulled a bow out of nowhere and shot three arrows. Two of them gave Aro a haircut, cutting streaks in his hair right above his ears. The other one stuck in right above Caius' heart. A spout of silvery blood poured out.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed. Thalia just glared at Caius. She crossed her arms.

"Seriously, has anyone ever heard of donated blood?" This time she eyed Jasper accusingly.

He put his hands up. "Hey, I do drink it! The little bit of godly blood we all possess turns my eyes gold."

"Fine." Thalia aimed her bow at the vampires again.

By this point, Aro was pissed. "Surrender or else!" he demanded.

Marcus shook his head. "You shouldn't do that," he warned."

"What do you know?" Aro snarled.

"I know that you shouldn't anger the gods," Marcus told him.

Aro glared at his partner. "And how do you know that?"

"Because I'm one of them," Marcus responded, signaling to the demigods. "And I'm not the only one."

Marcus walked away from the Volturi and stood behind the Ares kids as Aro fumed. Then he realized Jane and Alec were staring at him, glancing at the demigods, then back.

"Not you two!" Aro whined.

Jane looked apologetic. "Sorry master, but we must listen to the gods first. We cannot disobey our mother and the other gods." They flipped over to crouch in the trees behind the Hades and Athena cabins.

Alec bared his teeth. "I'm not. We are children of Nemesis. We require balance and necessary revenge. You offer neither." He looked down at Nico. "Do we destroy them?"

Nico glanced at Marcus. Marcus shrugged. "I don't care. Go ahead. Anyone else? Renata?"

The vampire glanced uncertainly at Aro. Then she cautiously looked up at the sky. "Fine!" she huffed, marching off to go sit in a tree. "Bellona," she murmured. A few others carefully backed away from Aro and scampered off. Their loyalty wasn't that strong, apparently.

With that out of the way, Nico turned to Percy.

"Why are you all looking at me? I don't control you."

The half-bloods- even Alec and Jane- chorused, "Yes, you do."

"You're the leader. Lead." Annabeth insisted. Percy rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Seeing as we were sent here to eliminate everyone insistent about staying loyal to the vampire control freaks, I say go for it," he said.

Leah raised her hand. "Can I do it?" she smiled maliciously. "I've been waiting for this moment."

"I don't make your decisions for you, so whoever wants to, go ahead." Percy swept his hand out to the enemy in front of him. Leah grinned. Embry did too, stepping up so her could follow her into the fight. Kim pulled out a short-sword. Jasper grabbed an electric spear. Alec and Jane inched forwards on their branch, pulling out unique knives made of a swirling mix of stygian iron, imperial gold, and celestial bronze.

A few other demigods got out their weapons. Except for a few, most of them were less experienced. None of them ever got much fame- in the demigod world, at least. Leo lit his hand on fire, ready to burn the pieces.

They pounced.


End file.
